


Heartsong

by Hellbreaker0234



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug realizes some things, Love, Music, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellbreaker0234/pseuds/Hellbreaker0234
Summary: Ladybug listens to Chat Noir play piano, unbeknownst to him, and comes to a startling realization.





	Heartsong

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this fic was Emptiness by Sigimund. 
> 
> Check it out, its beautiful.  
> This is something I just needed to get out of my brain so that I could work on my other stories. Let me know how you like it!

Ladybug looked at the blinking green paw on her yoyo’s GPS with her brow furrowed. Chat Noir hadn’t moved for over half an hour. Usually, her partner was a beacon of pure chaotic energy; always talking and never sitting still. So, the fact that he had been sitting in one spot for so long worried her. 

Was he hurt? Trapped? Did something happen?

Ladybug tossed out her yoyo and swung off in the direction of her partner, worry pushing her as fast as she could go. She landed on the roof of Salle Gaveau concert hall and looked around with a puzzled frown. She checked his location on her yoyo again. 

Yep, he was definitely there. But where?

“Where is that cat?” She whispered to herself, walking across the rooftop. Catching sight of the roof access door, she saw that it was propped open. After a brief moment’s hesitation, she slipped inside and tiptoed down the stairs. 

Straining her ears for any sign of Chat, she heard the barest hint of music floating toward her. Keeping her footsteps as light as possible, Ladybug followed the sound. As she got closer, the faint music clarified into the notes of a piano. Was Chat listening to someone play? Whoever it was, they played beautifully and Ladybug found herself drawn further into the concert hall, if only to find the source of the music.

She made her away around the back, coming into the main room backstage. The music swelled around her, echoing off the walls. She was definitely in the right place. Moving as silently as she could, Ladybug peeked her head around the curtain. 

Chat Noir sat at the grand piano in the center of the stage, completely oblivious to everything but the instrument at his fingertips. He moved with the music, playing with a practiced ease that suggested he had been playing the piano for years. Ladybug looked on silently, unable to tear her eyes away. 

He had let his walls drop and for the first time, she could see a softness about him that she had never noticed before. His song faded out and he smoothly started up another one with a similar tempo, though more complex than the last. A miniscule smile pulled at his lips as his fingers moved across the keys. He looked at peace. Content. 

Ladybug had no idea that he knew how to play. Though, she supposed, she actually didn’t know much about his personal life at all. She knew the important things, she thought. He was kind and smart. He was fiercely protective. He loved kids. 

Chat had a horrible sense of humor, yet he could always make her laugh when she felt like crying. Outwardly, he seemed confident, but he wasn’t as cocky as he led everyone to believe. Ladybug knew that he had a rough home life, but they had never been able to talk about it and he never actively brought it up. 

As she watched him, his music moved her, evoking emotions she had buried deep within herself and bringing them to the surface. 

Ladybug knew that Chat was an incorrigible flirt, but he was incredibly loyal. She had never actually seen him flirt with anyone except for her and Marinette (which, of course, were one and the same but he didn’t know that). 

Chat could always, _always_ make her smile. Chat calmed her down like no one else could when anxiety got the best of her and she started to panic. He encouraged her and made her feel like she could conquer the world when, without him by her side, she would have been crushed by the weight that rested on her shoulders. 

He always had her back, no matter what. He was always there to catch her when she would fall. Chat constantly brought her little gifts that had reminded him of her, just to make her smile. 

Ladybug watched him and, seeing him so relaxed, so at peace, brought him into a whole new light. She had spent so long chasing a fantasy that she had missed the absolute _dream_ that was right in front of her. 

Adrien was a fantasy. He was her friend, yes. One of her closest friends. She could go to him for anything and she would always love him. But, his heart belonged to someone else. And, while she knew that they would always be friends, it was time to move on from him. 

Chat Noir was real. He was her partner. He was her rock. He was her shoulder to cry on when life got to be too much sometimes. Chat was the one person in her life that had always been her unwavering support. Ladybug knew that she could do anything with him by her side. 

He called her out and put her in her place when she needed it. He wasn’t afraid to argue with her. Chat Noir was always upfront and honest with her, even if the truth wasn’t what she wanted to hear. 

Chat was more than her partner. He was her best friend. 

He was the yin to her yang. Her other half. 

_I love him so much._

Ladybug jolted as the thought hit her, stepping back abruptly and bumping into a shelf. A set of cymbals came crashing down around her and the music came to an abrupt halt and she heard him jump to his feet. Face flaming, she stepped out from behind the curtain. 

“Ladybug?” He moved around the piano towards her, brows furrowed. She gave a sheepish grin and waved, shifting her weight from foot to foot. 

“Hi,” she said. He stopped a few feet away from her, a bemused smile pulling at his lips. 

“Hello there, M’Lady. Um,” he shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck, looking quickly at the piano and then back at her. “How long have you been here?” 

“Oh, I, uh,” Ladybug flailed her arms for a second before grabbing her elbow and looking up at him. “I heard you playing, and I listened for a little while.” His cheeks reddened underneath his mask. 

“Oh,” was all he said. He clearly hadn’t been expecting an audience. 

“You’re amazing. I mean, you play amazingly. Not to say that _you_ aren’t amazing, you totally are, but, um, you’re music! It was--it was...really good.” Great, Ladybug mentally smacked herself on the forehead. Now she was babbling. 

“Thanks,” he chuckled. “If I had known you were there, I would have meowed you a serenade, M’Lady.” Ladybug giggled and rolled her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest. 

There were too many new emotions wreaking havoc in her brain and she couldn’t process them with him so close to her. She wanted to run. Whether she wanted to run towards him or away from him, she didn’t know. 

She shouldn’t be having these feelings for him, he was her partner. They had bigger things to worry about. 

He looked at her with bright green eyes and she felt like she could see all the way into his soul. She saw the nervousness at having been caught in was what obviously a raw and vulnerable moment. She saw the loneliness that always lurked there in the shadows. But most of all, she could see the love that he had for her. 

“I, uh--” She shook her head to clear it. 

She shouldn’t jeopardize their partnership. She didn’t even know his true identity. She didn’t know his name. 

_What’s in a name, anyways…._

She shouldn’t want to kiss him as badly as she did. 

She shouldn’t...she shouldn’t…

_Fuck it._

Crossing the short distance between them, she could only briefly see his confused face before she hooked her arm around his neck and brought their lips together. He stiffened for a second and she worried if she had misread him until he relaxed against her and moved one hand to her waist, the other travelling up to tangle in her hair, angling his head to kiss her better.

This was what she had been missing. With one kiss, Ladybug felt the stars align and everything in the world felt as it should be. _This_ was where she was meant to be. Here, with him. 

Always with him.


End file.
